felidaefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kooskia
Transcript Hello, I am a new user on this wiki and I really love this movie! Could you add the full Movie transcript in both German and English if you can? Thanks!Voltairefan (talk) 00:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re I'm so sorry I didn't reply sooner! My laptop and iPad were accidentally left at my grandma's house, so I'm stuck with my dad's computer (which he doesn't like me using). I love the Ratha series! Well, I'm currently on the first book, so I haven't gotten that far yet, but I plan on buying the other books soon! Anyways, I'd be glad to help with the wiki. :3 Sorry this is so short. I don't have that long until my dad needs his computer. -- 23:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) That's pretty cool. I have an acount on dA, but I don't use it very much. Until I get a bit later into the series, I'll just try to keep away from stuff about it online. I read so many spoilers about the Warriors series before I read it, there were almost no surpises. x3 Anywho, I understand with the character template thing. However, maybe I could create a spoiler template for the wiki? That way, instead of having to write that there's spoilers on each page, you could just add the template. I think it makes the wiki look a little nicer, ya know? And, sorry if I get annoying asking these questions, but how would you feel about a main quote template for some characters? I think it looks pretty, and it could express the characters personality the best. As for the Ratha wiki, I could start working on a character template and possibly a quote template. I would edit the wiki, but, again, for now I don't want that many spoilers. But I'd be glad to help with any coding! -- 23:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) That's true. I know I wouldn't have the patience to do that. x3 Though I meant that instead of writing spoiler, we could use something like this at the beginning of pages: That way, it warns users of potential spoilers and it's more noticeable then simply the word spoiler written. Though if you don't think it'll benifet the wiki, I understand~ I'm looking for something to keep me busy, since at the moment, I have plenty of free time because I'm sick and I get to spend all day in bed. Fun, right? Well, I just realized I own the second book after organizing my bookshelf, so I can begin reading it right after I finish the first one. That sounds great! I can begin working on it soon. :3 -- 01:33, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello QueenClam (talk) 06:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Indefinite protection of articles Why do you protect all articles that no-one else but sysop members can edit them? That's not the sense of the matter. You should reconsider in my opinion. Cherrs --Saviour1981 (talk) 09:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC). Oh my! I can't belive I found you on this Wikia! I'm HakuTheZebra from DeviantART! Pleasure to see you here!Korraiscool (talk) 03:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Talk with Alex Ginger (Russian fan) Thank you for the warm welcome! :3 The picture of Joseph was made by one of our russian fan, I am very glad you enjoy it! :3 It will be great if I can help somehow to this wikia! But unfortunetely, I read only two books, translated on my language, but if you have some sources with english translation, you could make the fans from Russia very happy! :3 --------- Well, this art of Joseph has been taken from our social net, and yes, it haven't been published on Deviantart! I have some arts with Junior and Max from the fourth book, there could I send it? :3 And thanks for information about the author, I didn't know it, but now I am informed! So sad to hear about such things. -------- Yeah, it is sad, but at least the books "exists", so who know... maybe we are going to see something, eventually. Which books have been published in Russian? I think to have forgot xD Some time ago I tried to make a list with all the different editions. And of course! You've neither to ask! Fan-arts of the other characters are so rare, and this is extremely welcome! Kooskia (talk) 20:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) /Archive-werebereus Reply Hello, I just noticed the message you left on my wall. Tigers' Quest is a book for younger kids. However, it has a dark tone, similar to Felidae's, and is only sometimes lightened with humor. I would say the age range is 11 or older. Re Hey! No problem. ;) Hello New to the wiki, but I'm near to the point of loving this, Wings of Fire, and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. The name's Drake, XiaolongDrake, and I came to Felidae on accident because I watched the Steve Review video dealing with this movie/ Novels. Let me know of anything new and I'll help you with bringing this wiki to SKY HIGH. Basically me: -XiaolongDrake; Wednesday, August 28, 2019; 8:47 PM Mountain Time